In a scroll compressor the trapped volumes are in the shape of lunettes and are defined between the wraps or elements of the fixed and orbiting scrolls and their end plates. The ends of the lunettes define points of tangency or contact between the wraps of the fixed and orbiting scrolls. These points of tangency or contact are transient in that they are continuously moving towards the center of the wraps as the trapped volumes continue to reduce in size until they are exposed to the outlet port. These points of tangency or contact represent points of wear and leakage so it is desirable to permit outward radial movement of the orbiting scroll to maintain sealing contact of its wrap with that of the fixed scroll. Further, because the trapped volume may contain a liquid slug of refrigerant and/or oil it is desirable to permit inward radial movement of the orbiting scroll to permit leakage from the trapped volume(s) to relieve any excessive buildup of pressure. One approach has been to use an eccentric bushing mechanism to provide the connection between the crankshaft and the orbiting scroll. Another approach has been to use a swing link connection between the orbiting scroll and crankshaft. A slider block radial compliance device is briefly mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,977. In this patent, the centrifugal force of the orbiting scroll is used to activate the mechanism. The line of movement of the orbiting scroll is along the centrifugal force, i.e. along the line extending from the center of gravity of the counterweight through the center of the crankshaft to the center of the orbiting scroll.
The crankshaft is supported by a thrust bearing at its lower end and is supported in the crankcase by a journal bearing. The orbiting scroll has a boss which has an axis which orbits about the axis of the crankshaft during operation. Since the connection between the boss and the crankshaft is through an eccentric slider block which must be capable of movement in a radial direction for radial compliance and liquid slugs, the combination of forces and spaced axes tends to cant the boss and/or slider block. This canting produces edge loading and resultant localized forces producing excessive wear, etc.